Perfect Mistake
by Random Loves
Summary: COMPLETE Career minded Hermione Granger has a onenight stand…or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Perfect Mistake  
Author: Cheryl  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters (Joanne Rowling) nor the plot (MysticalFaery05), though I have managed to stray quite far from the original plot. The original character is my own creation, yay for the Evil!Ex-wife!Sue. The title is borrowed from Sheryl Crowe and is not in reference to her song.  
Pairing: Hermione/Charlie  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Career minded Hermione Granger has a one-night stand…or so she thought.  
Warnings (if applicable): AU but mostly HBP compliant  
Genre: Romance  
Author's Notes:  
The plotline is borrowed from One Night Can Change A Life Forever written by MysticalFaery05 – who has generously given her permission for me to use her plotline.

_I have read and been influenced by so many stories. If you recognize something belongs to you let me know and I will acknowledge you accordingly. _

My intension was for Oliver Wood to be the male protagonist in this story (as he is in the story I am borrowing), but the muse has other ideas I even toyed with the idea of trying to make it Hermione/Harry but Ginny kept getting in the way). This story was started over a year ago and was inspired by the Hermione/Charlie pairings at the RPGs Big Wizard Afterglow and The Leaky. To those amazing players, I say 'thank you.'

_Thanks, love and devotion to my amazing and talented beta jenocclumency. The story has been re-worked a little; all errors are mine and mine alone._

---

Part One

Hermione Jane Granger smiled at her reflection, in the uncharacteristically quiet mirror, hanging from the back of her bathroom door. She surveyed her twenty-four year old frame and thought to herself, _"Not bad…not a raving beauty, but not bad at all."_ Her hair was still a challenge, though she was thankful that she had secretly paid attention to Lavender and Parvati when they performed hair management spells during her Hogwart's days. On this particular evening, Hermione decided to wear her waist-length wavy brunette hair down, but partially held back with an antique silver clip. She cast a subtle beauty charm and finished with a light spray of musk body mist.

"You look lovely dear," the mirror finally offered.

"Why thank you," replied Hermione, blushing slightly.

"Have a good time tonight," said the mirror.

"I hope so," replied Hermione, as she cast the light off and exited the bathroom.

--

Grabbing her wand and throwing her travel cloak over her shoulders, she bent down to scratch Crookshanks behind the ears, "I don't think I'll be too late Crooks." Hermione said. She took one last glance around her room and headed out the door.

After finishing school, Hermione refused to share a flat with Ron and Harry. Although her one-year relationship with Ron had ended amicably, living with him while she and Harry…were doing whatever it was they were doing just didn't seem right. It probably would have been fun, but she feared that she'd wind up becoming a surrogate mother to those two. She enjoyed her independence and relished her private time.

The defeat of Voldemort took so much out of Harry; initially he withdrew into himself turning everyone away, including Ginny. Eventually, Hermione managed to break through his hardened shell. She offered him an ear and friendship, he reached out to her and before she knew it she was in his bed. She loved Harry, of that, she had absolutely no doubt, but sleeping with him had complicated things. Everything changed that night, Harry finally rejoined the living but somehow, in the process, Hermione allowed herself to be locked away.

For an entire year they kept their intimate relationship a secret. Harry was a very private man so she went along without question. When Harry pulled out a ring on her twentieth birthday and proposed marriage, Hermione didn't know how to react. It never occurred to her that Harry was that serious about their I relationship. /I

At twenty, and Harry only just turned nineteen, marriage was the last thing on Hermione's mind. She wanted a career not a family, not yet at least. She was only one year into her two year Arithmancy apprenticeship. She wanted to concentrate on her studies not a husband.

As gently as she could Hermione turned down Harry's proposal. He, in turn, was devastated and handled her rejection badly. She was desperate to make him understand, but she watched helplessly as he started to shut down again. She called on Ron to help, knowing he would be shocked, and probably angry, to find out that Hermione had been shagging Harry for over a year and hadn't bothered to mention it to their best mate. However, Ron had matured considerably and as a true friend would, he was there for Harry, as much as he'd let him.

Hermione had to be the rational one. Harry told her that he needed some time away, away from everyone, but mostly away from her. She understood, she didn't like it, but understood. He decided to travel abroad. She wasn't surprised. She had tried on several occasions to get Harry to take a trip. He'd always refused. She knew he needed a change of scenery, even if it was for just a short while. Hermione was relieved when Ron agreed to travel with Harry and she was happy to send them off on an adventure together. Harry needed this. They all needed this.

Four years had past and Hermione still hadn't spoken with either of her best friends. She hadn't seen either of them since their fingers had made contact with the Portkey.

-

Hermione made her exit from the very nice house she called home. Located in Muggle London, it was within walking distance to Diagon Alley, plus she had the added convenience of being close to her parents. Viktor Krum was the owner and he made for an excellent flatmate, as he was always travelling with either of his Quidditch teams, Puddlemere United or Team Bulgaria. He still maintained his family home in Bulgaria while making the London house, home base.

After their very short-lived romance Hermione and Viktor maintained a friendship via Owl post. He would occasionally hint at wanting a more serious relationship. Hermione, however, could only offer him friendship.

When Hermione finished school and was looking for a place, Viktor quickly offered her a room in his house. He had purchased the house as an investment after being drafted by United and lived in the large rambling home several years with only his house elf Muffy for company. Hermione was grateful for the invitation and accepted without hesitation.

When he was around; Viktor he was always pleasant and easy going, a far cry from his Quidditch player persona. Muffy and Hermione, on the other hand, were usually in some kind of conflict. Hermione vehemently objected to the elf's enslavement and she and Viktor would row over freeing Muffy. However, Viktor flatly refused to even consider it; stating that freedom would kill her. Hermione could talk Viktor into just about anything, house elf rights was their only argument in an otherwise amicable flatmate situation.

Muffy was a good elf. She always obeyed her Master, Viktor. Hermione had asked Viktor to ask Muffy not to do things for her, but Viktor had just laughed and told her that she was crazy. Hermione had to admit when Muffy did her laundry it was clean, ironed and put away properly. She also had to admit that on those nights when she Flooed home late, a good hot meal, under a stasis charm, was a great deal better than what she would have prepared for herself.

On a few occasions, Hermione had tried to pay Muffy for her hard work. Muffy in turn would look at Hermione horrified and run away in tears. With four years of dealing with each other behind them, they had reached a sort of compromise. Hermione stopped trying to pay Muffy. Muffy accepted birthday and Christmas gifts from Hermione as long as they were not clothes.

Hermione's room, rooms actually (and private bath) were located on the third floor in the northeast corner of the house. Being an early riser she loved the morning light and was content in her surroundings. Viktor had converted the comfortable nursery, attached to the bedroom, into an office/library. Affording Hermione a place to house the many books she had collected over the years. The walls were painted a light taupe that complimented the dark wood flooring and furniture. Her bed was dressed with a rich cream coloured duvet in pleasing brocade pattern. Also adorning the room was a small fireplace that Viktor had connected to the Floo Network separately to afford her some privacy.

--

As her home faded in the distance, Hermione's nerves caught up with her. She felt a little foolish about having anxiety over seeing Harry and Ron again. Giving her head a good shake, she smiled in anticipation as she turned on to the street that led to the entrance to the wizarding world. Hermione looked up at the fading, crooked sign marking the "The Leaky Cauldron" and took in a deep breath, she was excited to get inside and see everyone again. Smoothing down the front of her plain yet tailored robes, she adjusted the single strand of pearls that hung around her neck, hesitating for a moment, before taking a step toward the worn building. Once she reached the door, her heart started pounding hard in her chest. She opened the door and looked expectantly around the nearly empty pub. There were only a few people seated here and there. Hermione's eyes rested on an old hag devouring what looked like raw liver. Hermione grimaced and walked over to the bar where Tom, the old innkeeper, stood wiping down goblets. He looked up and gave her a toothless smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss. What can I getcha?" Tom asked.

"Could you please tell me where the Weasley/Lovegood Engagement party is?" Hermione asked.

"They've not arrived yet, but you sit yourself down and they'll be along right quick, I'm expecting them any minute," Tom suggested. Hermione smiled and chose a seat at the bar.

"May I have a glass of water, please?" Hermione asked. Tom looked had her in confusion. Eventually he shrugged and got her a glass of Gillywater. Hermione chose a table near the entrance and sat down. She slowly sipped her Gillywater; it wasn't really her drink and waited for her friends to arrive.

She pulled out the Owl invitation for tonight's party, happy and surprised that Ron had made the gesture to invite her. She still couldn't believe Ron was actually getting married and settling down with Luna Lovegood of all people.

_Dear Mione,_

_I know its been a while but sod it all I miss you._

_I've asked Luna Lovegood to be my wife and the loony witch has agreed. I need you to be there, it wouldn't be right if you weren't and no worrying about Harry. He agrees. Yes, you read that right._

_We're having an engagement party and I'd like you to come. Be at the Leaky Cauldron next Friday. I think Luna plans on asking you to be an attendant. Consider that a warning._

_Ron and Luna_

Hermione felt a very small pang of jealousy flow through her; a fleeting thought of what might have been. She was truly happy for Ron and grateful for his effort to rekindle their friendship. She missed her best friends too.

Hermione was grateful for Ron's mention that Harry wanted her there too. She wasn't sure of the reason why they hadn't been in touch upon returning from their trip and was hoping for some answers tonight. Their trip had lasted just over a year and in that time Hermione received a total of two Owlcards from Ron in the early stage of their trip.

She'd actually found out about their return when she saw Harry and Ginny's wedding announcement in a late edition of the Evening Profit. She wasn't surprised and quietly felt relief rather than dismay that Harry was able reconnect with Ginny. Hopefully, now enough time had passed that Ron's wedding could help to rebuild the friendship between them.

Hermione was roused from her thoughts when the door to the Leaky Cauldron burst open. A group of exuberant people entered and she smiled. Ron with his arm slung possessively around Luna passed through. Ginny hand-in-hand with Harry followed. Several other classmates from their year also passed through the doors and more than a few she didn't recognise; Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron's former girlfriend Lavender Brown as well as most of the Weasley family. Lastly a tall man, who must have been Luna's father, stumbled in carrying a large package. Hermione stood up to greet them, but the crowd walked right past her without even saying as much as 'hello'. Hermione frowned.

Tom came out from behind the bar to greet Ron and Luna. "Well, well, the happy couple has arrived. Right this way, room's all set." He clapped his hands together and motioned for Ron to follow.

"Thanks Tom," responded Ron. The crowd followed Tom to the private dining room. Feeling awkward and out of place, Hermione followed behind.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the private room as the partygoers arrived. She looked up as Tom opened the door. She immediately ran over to Ron to give him and Luna a big hug. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Oh Mum, not again, I'm just getting married-" Ron started to moan.

"Ronald, be nice." scolded Luna, "Thanks Mum, the room looks lovely.

"Thank you dear, I'm just so happy. All my babies will soon be married. Except for…well never mind that. Tonight is for you two." Mrs. Weasley said as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

Hermione slipped in just behind Fred and his wife, whom she recognised as Angelina Johnson from school. She laughed when she heard Fred immediately ask, "Right then, where's the bar?" as Angelina playfully socked him in the arm. Curious that Fred didn't seem to recognise her, as a matter-of-fact, no one recognised her. She hadn't changed that much in four years? Had she? A few things were different, she wore glasses and her hair was definitely tamer and longer, but nothing that would render her completely unrecognisable.

Making her way over to Ron and Luna's table, she cleared her throat and they all stopped talking and looked up at her.

"Do you weesh to take ar ordair Mees?" Fleur asked, holding Bill's arm. Hermione gawked at them. They really didn't recognize her!

Placing her hands on hips, "Oh really? Are you telling me that I look that different, that my best friends don't even recognize me?" Hermione said trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hermione?" asked Ron as he jumped up from his seat.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, at the same time as Ron. He too jumped up from his seat.

"Yes…" responded Hermione with a big smile on her face. Before she knew it her two best friends were holding her in a tight hug as Luna looked on with watery eyes. Ginny on the hand, stared at the three and scowled.

"You look so deef-rent! Your 'air eez…" Fleur commented. Hermione laughed as she untangled from Harry and Ron's embrace.

"Really? I'm still the same Hermione," she said.

"Oh yeah? You must be a major investor of Sleek Easy's." Ginny stated coldly, "And the glasses, how very librarian." Hermione held back a sigh; she hadn't anticipated such a frosty response from Ginny though truthfully she deserved it.

Hermione knew that Ginny had desperately tried to reach out to Harry after the war, having spent many hours consoling and worrying with Ginny over Harry's state of mind. She knew full well that Ginny was hoping that she and Harry would pick up where they had left off at the end of 6th Year.

At the time, the guilt of betraying Ginny's friendship ate away at Hermione, but she rationalized that Harry needed her more. It was a choice and Hermione made the one she thought was right at the time. She'd missed Ginny terribly over the years. However, her self imposed penance was to stay away rather than attempt to extend an olive branch.

"My glasses?" Hermione remarked, ignoring Ginny's jibe and continued in what she hoped came across as friend, "Oh, I got them a few years ago now. Too many nights spent reading by candlelight."

Ron gave Luna a look and it appeared as if they were using Legilmency. Luna nodded and then Ron turned to Hermione and took her by the hand. Harry had a quick word with Ginny. There was some whispered squabbling between the two and then Ginny let out a curt, "Fine." Harry took hold of Hermione's other hand and the men led her away to talk more privately.

Harry spoke first, "Hermione. I'm sorry. I was a complete prat. I shouldn't have let things go for so long. Will you forgive me? I miss you. I miss my best friend."

It was surreal, just like that, Harry apologised and the last four years washed away. They'd all made some poor choices, but time had healed old wounds and Hermione was very glad. Unable to hold back the tears, she threw her arms around Harry and held him tight. Not one to be left out Ron then wrapped his arms around the pair giving them a tight squeeze.

"Oh Harry, I'm just…Ron…both of you. I've missed you so much, but I didn't want to…I was afraid. Oh, I'm so happy right now," Hermione blubbered incoherently.

"Hermione, I'm sorry too. I have no excuse. Luna helped me to realise that I needed you," said Ron, as he laughed, "She insisted that it had to be me. I had to make the first move. I'm so glad I did. I've missed you so much 'mione."

Hermione gave Ron a water smile, his words touching her, but then she grimaced when he used that dreaded nickname. Holding back her sniffles, she said with mock-scorn, "Ronald Weasley. You know I hate that name-"

"Oh, she's back," said Harry. It was almost laughable how easy this was. They were back; it was a new beginning.

The door opened again and a stalky, very handsome, red-haired man entered the room. Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes lit up at the sight of him and bolted from her chair, jumping into his open arms. The new arrival wrapped his arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly.

Ron's face broke into a huge smile as he moved away from Harry and Hermione to greet his older brother. "Glad you could make it Charlie," greeted Ron, as he one arm hugged his older brother.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I could get away, but it worked out, I'm here for the weekend," Charlie explained, "Have some paperwork to turn in on Monday. Then I'll be heading back to the Reserve."

"Charlie! You're here!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from buffet table. She was still organizing the loads of food, but stopped to run over and give him a big hug. With a firm push, she then ordered him over to the table to join the others.

"Oh Charles, I'm so glad you were able to get away," said Luna, as Ron sat down beside her. Harry returned to the table and took his seat beside a more chipper Ginny while Hermione took the next available seat to the left of Harry.

"Luna, love, I wouldn't miss ickle Ronnie's engagement party for the world. Are you really sure you want to marry this wanker though?" said Charlie.

Luna gazed dreamily at Ron and then turned back to Charlie. She answered to rousing laughter, "Oh, yes! I really do."

Bill motioned for Charlie to sit beside him. Hermione moved her chair over to make room. She smiled as Charlie accidentally bumped into her when he sat down. Hermione barely remembered meeting him during the Triwizard Tournament, she was so worried about Harry dealing with that Horntail, she'd not noticed how handsome he was, and strong looking and muscular. She gave herself a mental kick for thinking like a silly schoolgirl though he was certainly intriguing.

Bill spoke up, "Charlie, you remember Ron's friend Hermione, right?"

Striking blue-green eyes looked into warm brown ones. The attraction was undeniable.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Mistake  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters (Joanne Rowling) nor the plot (MysticalFaery05), though I have managed to stray quite far from the original plot. The original character is my own creation, yay for the Evil!Ex-wife!Sue.

Part Two

The next few months flew by for Hermione; she couldn't remember a time when she was happier.

At her weekly dinner, with her parents, her mother kept questioning her. She pestered about Hermione having a new man in her life, or if she finally got wise and made things official with Viktor. Hermione blushed, as her immediate thoughts went to her best friend's handsome older brother. She had really enjoyed sitting with and talking to Charlie at the engagement party. He was interesting and funny, not prankish like Fred and George, but more of a sharp wit. She had hoped that Charlie would have asked to Floo call or something, but he hadn't, and she had been so overwhelmed with being back in the fold to make the suggestion herself. She supposed he probably only thought of her as Ron's ickle friend anyway.

As for her mother's Viktor love, she just rolled her eyes and groaned out that no she would not be making anything official with Viktor. He was a very dear friend and that there wasn't a new man either. She happily announced to both her parent's delight that she had rekindled her friendships with Harry and Ron.

Grabbing the lead-in for a change of subject, Hermione happily told her parents about the engagement party, and other goings-on. It was in fact wonderful to be hanging out with Ron and Harry again. Hermione welcomed the addition of Luna, who was just as quirky and eccentric as ever. However, Ginny was not so forgiving. Hermione put a great deal of effort in offering that long overdue olive branch. She was determined to rebuild her friendship with Ginny and would keep at if for as long as it would take.

True to Ron's warning, Luna did ask Hermione to be a bridesmaid and to her great surprise, she agreed. Attending robe fittings and wedding showers wasn't exactly her idea of a good time, but it felt so good to socialize again that she went with the flow.

In her self-realization she felt a new appreciation for Viktor also. He had worked tirelessly, over the years, to ensure that she still got out and had some semblance of a life. When he was in town he often joined her on the various get-togethers.

Harry and Ron quickly discovered the joys of Hermione's flatmate as Viktor frequently offered them tickets to his Quidditch matches. They, of course, eagerly accepted. As a result of spending so much time with Viktor, Ron got over being star struck. However, getting to know Viktor only encouraged him to attempt match making with the strictly flatmates. Recounting his antics made Hermione smile. She really enjoyed the time the six of them spent together.

--

One evening while Hermione and Viktor were out for an impromptu dinner to celebrate a project Hermione had recently completed, they ran into Harry and Ginny. At Viktor's insistence the couple joined them for a meal. Viktor was quite attentive to Hermione behaving differently than when they were in a larger group. At one point during the meal Ginny asked pointedly, "When did you two start dating?"

Viktor responded first, "Uhm, ve do not date. Ve are jus' friends."

Placing her hand over Viktor's, Hermione give it a squeeze and added, "Good friends."

Ginny flushed a little at the response and stammered, "Oh, you just look. I thought. Well you look very good together."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "I am blessed Ginny, with very dear friends. I'm just so glad to have Harry and Ron and you and Luna too, back in my life. Viktor," she paused to smile at him, "he has always been there for me."

Viktor drew in a deep breath and gave Hermione a questioning look. Hermione just continue to smile at him.

"Well…" Ginny said ending the moment, "Hermione, we have a hen party to plan in two weeks."

"Right, we do." agreed Hermione.

While Hermione and Ginny talked hen party, Harry and Viktor talked Quidditch. Occasionally Ginny would jump in with a Quidditch comment. Harry would lovingly run his hand along her back as she spoke. Watching them warmed Hermione's heart; Ginny and Harry were truly made for each other.

"Ginny, I'm so glad for you and Harry, you both look so happy together," said Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione," responded Ginny, for the first time, with a genuine smile, "he makes me very happy."

With that, the olive branch was finally taken.

--

Hermione quickly discovered that Luna Lovegood was more than a little bit quirky. As such, she didn't want a typical hen party.

Originally she wanted all her guests to go on a stakeout to find Crumpled Snorkacks. Thankfully, Ginny managed to talk her into a slumber party at the Burrow instead. Luna was delighted with the plan. First they would have drinks at the Leaky Cauldron and then Floo to the Burrow to do some girly things and then camp out in the back yard under a magically enlarged open-air tent.

The night of the hen party found The Leaky Cauldron was full of giggling, silly, and intoxicated witches, all having a good time on behalf of Luna Lovegood. Conveniently or maybe not, Harry, Fred and George had planned Ron's bachelor party for the same night, at the same location. However, they were being housed in the same private dining room where the engagement party had been held.

Every once in a while, one of the witches would try to sneak away to see what the wizards were up to and vice a versa. All were having a good time, the Firewhiskey was flowing freely and most of the girls were letting their hair down and indulging in a bit of fun. Hermione, being one of the hostesses thought she best stay sober to ensure that things didn't get out of hand.

"Hermione, go on have a drink or four. Let your hair down. You need to have a little fun." Fred whispered in her ear.

Hermione batted him away, "Go back to your own party, Fred. Someone has to keep an eye on these crazy witches."

"Hmmm. My wife is one of those crazy witches. I should go check on her." stated Fred, as his real motive became clear.

"Oi Fred, you trying to sneak by Hermione?" shouted Ginny.

"Me noooo, just trying to convince our Hermione here to loosen up a bit," Fred whinged.

"Shoo, off you go, you let me worry about Hermione," ordered Ginny. Fred gave Hermione a wink and returned to the bachelor party.

"Hermione, Fred's right. Go on. Have a drink and unwind. I have to stay sober. I'll keep an eye out for this lot," said Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny puzzled. Then her eyes opened wide with realisation and asked, "Have to…oh my are you?" Ginny nodded her head smiling. "How far along?" asked Hermione.

"Shhhhhh, not quite twelve weeks. We aren't announcing anything until after Ron and Luna's wedding, okay. So like I said, you go ahead, I'll keep an eye on things," Ginny said still smiling.

"Well in that case. We, or rather I need to celebrate. Tom, I'll have a Firewhiskey, please," requested Hermione.

Hermione sat with Ginny sipping on her Firewhiskey. She wasn't sure, at this point, exactly how many drinks she'd had, but she was relaxed and feeling a good buzz. The pair kicked back and watched the antics of the drunken witches. At one point, Lavender staggered over and nudged Hermione in the ribs. She pointed at Parvati, who had just thrown back three shots of Firewhiskey having lost a round of a drinking game. Nearly overcome with hysterical laughter, Lavender then headed off to take Parvati's place in the game.

A while later Luna stumbled over and gave the pair a sloppy hug and kiss. She then stood back and held up her Butterbeer cork necklace and said, "You know, each one of these one of these corks represents how much I love Ron-Ron-Ronald. I wish I had my radish earrings. Have you seen my radish earrings?" She was looking between Hermione and Ginny as she asked.

"Luna, do you think its time to head over to the Burrow? You still want to play, hide the Nargle, don't you?" asked Ginny grinning.

"Yes, that would be lovely Ginevra. You know, you will make a wonderful mother?" responded Luna as she reached out to touch Ginny's stomach but missed. Ginny gave Hermione a curious look and mouthed, "How does she do that?" Hermione just shrugged and smiled dumbly. Hermione was arsed drunk.

"Where are the boys staying tonight?" asked Angelina, "And Ginny, why are there three of you?"

"Oh most of them will be staying here, I think. Harry booked a several rooms upstairs for them to crash," Ginny said.

"'arry eez a good man." responded Fleur who had joined the swaying Angelina, "eet eez time to go, oui?"

Ginny chuckled at the tipsy witches and said, "Right then, let's round up the girls and head to the Burrow. Shall we?" She turned to Hermione, "You go check the loo and I'll start sending the girls on through the Floo, okay."

Hermione nodded in agreement and headed off swaying a bit toward the direction of the loos. Some how she got turned around and ended up in the hall leading to the bachelor party. A door opened and Hermione squinted her eyes trying to pull focus at the blurry figure heading her way. She reached up to adjust her glasses only to remember that she'd not worn them tonight. However, she was certain the figure was a male.

Hermione, still thinking that she was making her way to the loo, moved forward and stumbled over a past out partier blocking the hallway. Helpless, she fell right into the arms of the strong male figure she had been trying to focus on. Hermione laughed and looked up, her vision still blurry, but she knew without a doubt that this body belonged to Charlie Weasley.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Charlie asked. Hermione giggled as she pulled herself out of Charlie's arms, Charlie's strong arms.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks!" She snorted rather un lady like. She leaned against the wall, more to prevent herself from falling than any attempt to look seductive or suggested. "How about a drink?"

"I like that idea," replied Charlie, as he looped her arm through his and led her back to the bar. Hermione completely forgot about her task to check the loo. Neither did she notice that all the girls were gone, nor how quiet the pub now was. Charlie pulled out a chair for Hermione at a nice secluded table and then ordered a bottle of Ogden's Best from Tom.

"Having a good time, Hermione?" Charlie asked, as he filled her glass.

Hermione took the offered glass and smiled, "Yes, yes I am," she paused and then blushing added, "Especially now."

"You know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the engagement party," Charlie confessed matter-of-factly.

"Really?" she slurred leaning in closer. Charlie simply nodded and gathered her up in his arms.

"Yes, really," he said and bolstered by his own liquid courage his lips met hers in a needy kiss. Hermione's mind was swirling; a fleeting thought of Viktor sailed through her mind but was pushed away by the feel of Charlie holding her tightly. He had made an impression on her, but she had worked hard to convince herself that he wasn't interested. Accordingly, she was pleasantly shocked to be having a very nice snog with the frequent star of many a fantasy over the past few months.

Her intoxication was further fuelled by Charlie's touch as she kissed him back; their tongues battling, teeth clashing as he fed her hungry desire. He felt so good. She pulled him closer running her fingers through his thick ginger hair. She couldn't get him close enough, the very scent of him made her feel alive.

Without protest, Charlie scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room.

Once inside the room, Charlie kicked the door shut with his foot and flung Hermione to the bed. Scooting back against the pillows, Hermione reached out and grabbed hold of Charlie's collar urging him to join her. She kissed him seductively, opening up to him, inviting him to explore and more. When they broke the kiss, Charlie rested his forehead against Hermione's and said, "Oh God, I want you."

Hermione looked deep into Charlie's eyes and smiled. "I want you more," she whispered against his lips, as she pulled him into another deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer I own nothing, not the characters (Joanne Rowling) nor the plot (MysticalFaery05), though I have managed to stray quite far from the original plot. The original character is my own creation, yay for the Evil!Ex-wife!Sue. The title is borrowed from Sheryl Crowe and is not in reference to her song.

Part 3

The next morning Hermione woke up with a loud groan, forcing her eyes open as she brought her hand to her pounding head.

"Gah…" she moaned pitifully, closing her eyes shut momentarily. Glancing over at the annoying clock flashing the word 'overslept,' she let out another moan and pushed the offending clock off the nightstand with a crash. She rolled over and nearly drifted back to sleep when suddenly the bed moved. Slowly she opened her eyes. It took her a minute to register what, or rather who she was looking at. When she did, she gasped and sat up clutching the bed sheet to her chest, losing her balance in the process. She then proceeded to ungracefully fall backwards off the bed, crying out in embarrassment as her arse hit the floor. Charlie Weasley was in her bed!

The loud thud from her fall wakened Charlie. He in turn shot up out of the bed and groggily surveyed the room, wand in hand, searching for signs of an intruder. Hermione scrambled up off the floor taking the rest of the bed sheet with her only to leave Charlie in all his glory.

Confused and wide eyed, Hermione asked, "Charlie? What are you doing in my bed?" Instinctively or protectively she pulled the sheet tighter around her nude body. Charlie just stared at her, an almost wondering look about his face. After a few moments, Charlie let out a long sigh and fell back on to the bed. Hermione had to turn her head. He was still nude and she didn't want to stare, much.

"Hermione, this is my room. You're at the Leaky Cauldron," he stated. He looked… stricken…for lack of a better word.

Hermione sank to the floor as the realisation of what they had done hit her. She'd had sex with her best friend's brother. No, it was worse...she'd had drunken sex with her best friend's brother, with Charlie.

She looked up as he sighed again. He moved off of the bed to search for his trousers, finding them quickly, he pulled them on and walked over to where Hermione sat in a crumpled heap. Taking her by the hand, he said, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Before she realised, Hermione raised her hand to cup his cheek and said, "Don't be. It's okay. I was. Yeah, I'm sorry too." She gazed into his eyes, trying to show him with a look, what she couldn't say in words. Charlie leaned in for a moment, Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation, but he pulled back. She hoped she hid her disappointment well as she gave him a nervous smile.

"We should probably talk about this. But not right now. Maybe later? How about you hop in the shower first?" Charlie suggested.

Hermione nodded and tried not to blush. Charlie helped her to his feet as the sheet slipped a little. She gathered up her clothes and she made way to the ensuite bathroom. She had a small smile on her face, as she looked back at Charlie. He sure looked good in those trousers.

Talking a nice long shower, humming happily as she washed up. She supposed she should have had a serious hangover, but at the moment she was feeling pretty damned good. Maybe a little sore, it had been a very long time since her last intimate encounter, but she was content. Dressing quickly, she made a futile attempt to tame her hair and soon gave up and walked out of the bathroom to see Charlie.

He was gone. Hermione was crestfallen. She concluded that she must have misunderstood him earlier. Drawing in a deep breath, she grabbed her wand and tucked it in her sleeve. With her head held high, she walked out of the room, through the pub and out the door without a backward glance. In her haste, she missed seeing the folded piece of parchment clearly addressed to her, resting on the dresser near the door.

Taking in another deep breath in the open air, she let out a sad sigh and Apparated directly to the backyard of the Burrow. She silently hoped that she hadn't been missed, as she sure didn't want to have to explain where she had woken up this morning. She attempted to blend in with the crowd of hung over witches. She spotted Lavender, Parvati and Padma gratefully accepting the hangover potions being handed out by Verity, George's wife. She hadn't been at the hen party and it was quite clear why. Verity looked like she was about deliver triplets at any minute.

"Hermione!" she heard someone shout who was quickly drowned out by several moans and groans. Ginny reached her side and pulled her away from the crowd. "Where have you been?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"I. I. Uhm. I." Hermione stammered. She didn't know how to answer the question.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she whispered, "Merlin. You've had a shag! Did Viktor meet you at the pub or something?"

"Ah, what? Viktor? No. Viktor and I are just friends," Hermione whispered back.

"You be sure to tell him that," Ginny responded, "Well, if not Viktor then who? Anyone I know?"

"Ginny. I can't. I-I'm not sure. I can't alright." answered Hermione lamely. She and Charlie hadn't talked; she didn't know what was going on between them, if anything.

Ginny huffed and started in again. Thankfully and unwittingly, Luna saved the day. "Hermione, where did you run off to last night? You missed all the fun," Luna advised, her smile bright, "I am the happiest witch in the world."

Ginny shot Hermione a 'we are not finished' look as Hermione gave Luna a hug, grateful for the temporary, reprieve from Ginny's questions. "Luna, I think you may just be," Hermione laughed.

Four whole days had past and nothing. He hadn't Floo called or Owled. Hermione didn't know whether to be hurt or just really angry. She was making a concerted effort not to think of Charlie, but somehow, he managed to find his way into her thoughts. She cringed at the though that she'd had a one night stand with Charlie, her best friend's brother. Her former boyfriend's brother! This had to be the ultimate humiliation. Especially when he said they would talk later and then took off without even a goodbye.

Viktor was on to her, or he sensed something was bothering her as he kept trying to get her talk. She knew he was just concerned but she didn't want to talk about Charlie to anyone. If she did, then it would be real and she wasn't ready to face that just yet, as a result she just kept putting Viktor off.

She glanced around the comfortable home that was the Burrow. She wasn't even sure why she was here, but Luna had Owled that it was imperative that everyone be there. The endless discussion regarding dresses, shoes and hairstyles, was grating on her last nerve. These things had been decided ages ago.

Her mind wandered back to that morning, her body still tingling with the memory of the things they had done. However, the tingles would then be quelled by a wave of embarrassment and she was left feeling ten times the fool.

As Luna went over the itinerary for Saturday for what seemed like the hundredth time, Hermione cracked. She didn't even say goodbye. She simply walked out into the backyard and Apparated home and headed straight for Viktor's room. She needed to feel. What exactly, she wasn't sure at the minute.

"Viktor? You decent?" Hermione called out after she knocked on his door.

"Yeah, come in Herm-i-on-e." he responded. With a look of concern over her demeanour, he added, "Vhat is wrong?"

"Viktor," Hermione asked with a heavy sigh, "Do you find me attractive?"

He looked shocked, but answered calmly, "You know I do."

"Then kiss me," she demanded. Hermione didn't wait for a response as she launched herself at her dear friend. Her lips met his and he opened up in response. When he tried to pull away she held on to him tighter. She could tell he was struggling with his conscience and relaxed when he finally gave in to her advance. He pulled her tightly against him deepening the kiss and his reaction to their kisses was evident. It was familiar, years ago they had shared kisses, but something was off. It didn't feel quite right but Hermione forced those thoughts away. Viktor was here. He wanted her and he wouldn't reject her. Then the voice of reason kept warring with her desire to feel, '_You are not in love with him. You are not being fair, he has real feelings for you. You can't give him your heart when you've --'_

"Shut up," Hermione whispered against Viktor's lips.

"I did not say anyfing," he said with a look of confusion.

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned at her stupidity.

"'ho is he? Tell me."

"What? I don't understand."

"Thu one. Thu one you run away from. Run to me from."

"I. Uh. Oh no! Viktor, I'm so sorry."

First a wave of shame hit and then tears formed in her eyes and she fled from the room terrified that she had destroyed their friendship. What was she thinking? How could she have been so selfish? Once she reached her room she fell on to her bed and let loose the sobs she had been holding back.

After a short while Viktor entered her bedroom. The draw back to living in the same house as the man she'd just tried to seduce, she mused. Turning to face him, she wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands and looked around for her glasses, having no memory of taking them off.

He sat on the edge of her bed. He was searching her face as if expecting to find answers. He took in a deep breath and spoke first, "Herm-i-on-e, I loff you. I vill be vith you. Vhat I vill not be is consolation choice."

Hermione looked into deep dark eyes. He was being sincere. She knew he loved her and she had been selfish earlier. She wanted to feel desired. She knew that Viktor would be safe. A few months ago, she was certain that she had developed romantic feelings for her flatmate. But seeing Charlie, being with Charlie, even for only one night, she knew. She realised that her budding feelings for Viktor had more to do wanting to belong than actual romance. He deserved so much better than her. Looking away from him she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I just wanted. I'm so sorry." She looked back into his eyes and more confidently said, "I love you. But not in the way you deserve. I was feeling sorry for myself and I knew you would. Gah, I'm so ashamed of myself. You are too good for me."

Viktor watched and listened to Hermione intently. When she was finished, he let out a resolved sigh, pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I vill alvays be your friend. Alvays, you never fear for that. Okay?" said Viktor as he lovingly stroked her hair.

'_He really is too good for me,'_ Hermione thought. Comfortable and safe in Viktor's arms she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione asked Viktor to be her date for Ron and Luna's wedding. She was grateful for her good friend. At his insistence, she did open up about Charlie, omitting some details, of course as she knew that he must have been uncomfortable listening to her talk about being with another man. But like a true friend, he listened and didn't pass judgement. She wished that she could fall in love with him. But that old saying was true. You can't help whom you fall in love with. Not that she was in love with Charlie. No, she was just seriously attracted to him, and that point was moot. He wasn't interested in her.

She had a plan for Viktor. She hoped it worked out in his favour.

-

It was Saturday. The big day had finally arrived. Hermione showed up at the Burrow early, as requested. A small twinge of nervousness fluttered in her stomach knowing she'd most likely see Charlie today. She silently prayed that she didn't make an arse of herself.

Luna was the picture of calm. She was radiant, confident and Hermione couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful bride. Ginny was working diligently on Luna's hair while the various sister-in-laws flitted in and out offering congratulations and bits of unsolicited advice. Luna appeared to take it all in stride.

"Ginny? Hermione? Why does everyone assume Ronald and I have sex?" Luna blurted out, "You know we haven't. I'm starting to feel worried. Should I, be worried, that is? It will just come naturally, won't it?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, Hermione looked back, each of them sharing a stunned expression. "Ummm," stammered Ginny, "Didn't your m- no, I guess not. Well did your Dad? No, I guess he wouldn't either. Hermione?"

"Uhm. Well, yes I guess..." Hermione floundered and turned to Ginny, "I think maybe your Mum?"

"Good idea," agreed Ginny and then shouted, "Muuuuuuuuuum! We need you! Now!"

Mrs. Weasley came rushing in to Ginny's cramped bedroom, "Ginny! You scared the life out of me! What is it? What's wrong? Luna dear, are you all right?"

"Mum, it seems Luna needs _the talk_," Ginny stated plainly. Hermione silently prayed that Mrs. Weasley understood.

Mrs. Weasley looked from Ginny to Hermione, who just nodded her head. Mrs. Weasley then gave Luna a warm smile and said, "Right then--"

"I've finished with your hair, love," said Ginny, giving Luna a light squeeze on her shoulders, "We'll just step out while you and Mum chat. Okay?"

Watching her friends, hold hands and enter the bonding circle, it impressed Hermione that Ron had agreed to wait for Luna. She knew for certain that Ron had been with, at the very least, Lavender and herself. He did have that way about him. He could charm any witch. He managed to remain friendly with not only her but Lavender as well. Hermione suspected that Ron wasn't even aware of his natural charm, which of course, made him more endearing.

She laughed inwardly at the notion that she had once hoped to marry Ron. They had their go at a relationship and it took them nearly a year to accept that it would never be the happily ever after romance. Now, watching Ron and Luna, it was so obvious that they were meant for each other.

Ron recited his bond to Luna with confidence and Luna glowed in response. Hermione was so filled with pride for her best friend that tears leaked unnoticed from her eyes. Unexpectedly, a clean white handkerchief was placed in her hand. She looked up momentarily and saw that the handkerchief belonged to Charlie. Taking the handkerchief, she shivered slightly as their hands brushed. She gave him a watery smile and whispered a thank you, before turning her attention back to the ceremony.

The bonding was lovely. Hermione could feel the love emanating from the happy couple. It was inspiring. Her eyes instinctively sought out Charlie. She had anticipated him to be near, but he was not in her immediate line of vision. She smiled as Viktor made his way to her side, momentarily distracting her from seeking out Charlie.

During the ceremony Viktor had received a stealth Owl that required him to attend to some urgent business. He advised that he planned to return as soon as he could and then hastily made his apologies, kissed Hermione on the cheek before Apparating away. She was sympathetic, but was still disappointed that he had to leave.

She wasn't alone for long. Charlie sidled up beside her and asked, "Hermione, might I have a word?"

Hermione didn't look at him. She stared straight ahead with a false nonchalance, and responded, "I didn't think you were interested."

Charlie wrinkled his forehead and replied, "Not interested? Hermione. I left a note asking you to meet me for lunch on Wednesday. You didn't show or respond. I didn't think _you_ were interested. Anyway, I need to. I really would like to talk to you. Please. Let me explain."

"Note? I didn't, oh my," she blushed, her façade of cool pretence melting away, "I didn't see the note. I thought, well, I thought you changed your mind. That you thought you'd made a mistake."

Taking her by the hand, he led her over to his favourite tree, "Let's talk over here it's more private." He cast a silencing charm over them, closed his eyes and began, "I regret?" Hermione's breath hitched as she braced for rejection, but then Charlie opened his eyes. He appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "I-well, I regret being drunk, taking advantage," he explained remorsefully, "But…I can't stop thinking about you, about what happened." He was rambling, but soldiered on, "I'm not. Uhm. I can't. Fuck! Hermione, I'm married."

Hermione felt faint. She started too sway as she reached out to brace herself on the tree trunk. Charlie's strong arms took hold of her instead and she steadied. "I can't either. No! You didn't take advantage. You're married?" Hermione managed to stutter out.

"Well, uhm, not exactly married. Well, yes still married. Dumitra, that's her name, and I are separated and in the process of getting a divorce." he said as he ran his hand through his short hair and continued, "Its over. We never should have married in the first place. We were too young. The war. I thought it was love. I thought she loved me, but she didn't. She left me."

"Are you still in love with her?" Hermione asked her voice sounding very small. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"No. I'm. No." he answered firmly, "It was a mistake to get married. We barely knew each other, really. We weren't compatible. I mean, we didn't even have similar goals." He paused, as if hesitating to go on. Hermione gently placed her hand on his arm and gave him an encouraging nod. He continued, "Last year, I was ready, ready for a family, but Mita – she refused. She still wanted to go out every night. Spend every Knut we earned. Having a good time was her number one priority. By Christmas I'd had enough. I asked her to make a choice and she chose to leave me. In all honestly, the only thing we really had in common was a love of dragons."

"Oh," Hermione said dumbly as she attempted to process everything he said.

Charlie reached out and took her hands again. He looked her square in the eye and said, "I like you Hermione. I would like to get to know you better. From the first moment I saw you, I just knew you were different. Special. I loved talking with you. You are smart and funny and, gods, so beautiful. I felt like an arse afterward for not asking you for your Floo number or something. I have so much baggage right now, I figured you wouldn't be interested." Charlie closed his eyes, shaking his head a little. Then he opened his eyes, and continued, "What do you say we take things slow and try being friends, maybe? Then when I am free. Well, maybe we could just see how things go?"

'_He thinks I'm beautiful?_ Hermione smiled at his request, "I'm so sorry you going through all this, Charlie. I like you too, by the way, and I would love to be your friend. Do you want to be Owlpals? I'm very good about keeping with Owl correspondence."

Charlie laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug and said, "You obviously haven't heard. I'm relocating to London. I officially move in about two weeks. I have a nice boring desk job lined up at the Ministry, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, to be exact."

"Mita is Romanian, and she didn't want to leave the Reserve. So, I made the decision to leave."

Hermione quietly listened to Charlie, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, and only pulled away when she spotted Viktor looking for her. She waved him over while Charlie cancelled the silencing charm.

"Charlie, this is Viktor. My flatmate," Hermione introduced, "Viktor, this Charlie, one of Ron's older brothers."

"Wow, Viktor Krum. It is a pleasure mate," said Charlie as he firmly shook the famous Seeker's hand, "Played Seeker myself at Hogwarts." His cheeks reddened a little.

"Same for me Charlie. Her-mi-o-ne has talked much ov you." Viktor said, "You are a Seeker too? Perhaps ve can play sometime vith Harry and Ron also."

Hermione smiled at their exchange maybe they would become friends. Some giggling witches interrupted her thoughts. Hermione rolled her eyes at their silliness. "Sorry Viktor--" Hermione started to say when she heard Lavender's voice.

"Oh you daft sorry excuse for witches, move on! Don't just ogle him like a bunch of silly bints," chastised Lavender her face fresh and full of mischief.

"Lavender!" Hermione called out, "Get over here! There is someone I'd like you to meet." Hermione grinned as Lavender joined them. "Viktor Krum, I'd like you to meet Lavender Brown. You might remember her, she was my dorm mate at Hogwarts," said Hermione. She grinned, leaned in and whispered, "She's one of Ron's ex's too, but don't hold that against her."

Lavender placed her hand in Viktor's and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Viktor." She turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you mind if I steal him away?"

"Not at all," answered Hermione trying to stifle a laugh.

Lavender turned back to Viktor flashing him a dazzling smile. "Viktor, would you care to dance?" she asked.

Viktor gave Hermione a knowing smirk and said to Lavender, "I'd loff to. After you Miss Laveender." Off they went towards the dance floor, hand in hand.

"Hermione, that was about as subtle as a train wreck," Charlie chuckled.

"I know," she agreed with a smile, "But you never know, they might hit it off and that wouldn't be so bad now, would it?" Taking hold of Charlie's hand, she added, "Speaking of dancing…"

"Yes, of course," Charlie asked still grinning, "Miss Hermione, would you give me the honour of a dance, or two?"

"I think I can accommodate you Mr. Weasley," Hermione answered with a warm smile as she took Charlie's hand and he led her over to the dance floor as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters (Joanne Rowling) nor the plot (MysticalFaery05), though I have managed to stray quite far from the original plot. The original character is my own creation, yay for the Evil!Ex-wife!Sue.

Part Four

Over the course of the next four weeks Hermione and Charlie spent a great deal of time together, as friends. She was pleasantly surprised how easy a friendship it was. She enjoyed their time together. He had this way of livening up a room with very little effort.

Their first week of getting to know each other better was spent finding a nice flat for Charlie to let. After an intense search they found the perfect place; it was a small but cozy one bedroom flat in the top floor of a converted Victorian mansion. It was a convenient distance from Diagon Alley and not too far from Hermione either.

They very quickly got in the habit of meeting every Wednesday for lunch. Hermione referred to them as meetings because she and Charlie were not dating. However, he was actively working toward obtaining a divorce.

On one particular lunch meeting, Charlie convinced Hermione to go furniture shopping with him. He insisted that he would just muck it up with out her, so kept on begging until she relented. As soon as she did, she a feeling of foreboding come over her, she really did hate shopping.

-

Hermione sat alone, in the small café, for nearly half an hour. She'd had about three cups of tea while waiting. It was not like Charlie to be late. She was torn between being angry at his tardiness and concerned that something had happened to him. She had been feeling queasy for a few days now and was worried that she might be coming down with the flu. If Charlie wasn't going to show up, he could have at the least sent an Owl so she could have stayed home.

Charlie finally showed up, forty-five minutes late, and just as she was getting ready to leave. He had a sombre almost defeated expression on his face. Repressing her ire, Hermione rushed to his side out of concern only to have Charlie usher her to sit back down and she reluctantly complied. "Charlie, what's wrong?" she implored.

Charlie rubbed his hand over his face, appearing as if putting on a mask in order to form his reply, "Dumitra came by a few days ago. Our divorce was set to finalise on Monday. I thought she showed up to say goodbye or good riddance. But she…" He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Instinctively Hermione reached out and touched his hand in comfort.

"Tell me," she repeated, her calm expression hiding the fact that her heart was racing.

Charlie looked longingly into her eyes and stated, the last thing she expected to hear, "Dumitra's pregnant. She wants to reconcile."

Hermione's heart shattered into a million pieces at his words but put on a valiant effort to keep her anguish at bay. "Oh. That's. What are you going to do?" she asked. She was doing the maths in her head. They split up in December that would mean that he had slept with her since their break up. Hermione was chilled with the realisation.

"I--" Charlie started but he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Ah, dere you are Charlee. You didn't expect me to stand outside all by myself forever, did you? Oh. Hello. I am Dumitra, my friends call me Mita. You must be…Herminnie," said Dumitra, Charlie's pregnant not quite ex-wife.

"It's Hermione, and I asked you to wait for me," he said through gritted teeth, "I've made her wait, now give me a few minutes to explain things to her, please."

"Fine den," said Dumitra curtly, "You meet me at Mme Malkins. I need new rowbs." Shooting a less than subtle glare at Hermione, she made a show of patting the round bump at her mid-section.

"I'll meet you there," Charlie answered in a dismissive tone. Dumitra bent over and kissed Charlie on his cheek and sauntered off to the exit. Hermione watched him unconsciously wipe off the kiss.

Hermione was stunned. '_A baby, a family, Dumitra was giving him what he wanted. He was going to leave. He was going to go back to Romania.'_ her mind screamed, '_Noooooooo!' _but her exterior remained calm. "Are you sure it's yours? Oh, that sounded awful…it's just the maths don't really work out. Unless…" she offered weakly.

"Uhm. Yeah. I'm sure." he said with that defeated tone, "Remember when I told you Dumitra wouldn't leave the Reserve and that I had to leave? Well, whenever she felt a little randy or got a little too drunk, she would end up on my doorstep. I always put her off, though."

He stopped as if struggling for words, the sound of shame in his voice, "But then last April a good friend, Ivan, he got careless one night and well, he died. It was stupid and senseless and for fuck sake, you just don't mess around with dragons, you know? The dragons always win." He shook his head at the tragedy, "Dumitra and Ivan were close. They had been friends since they were little. She was devastated by his death and sought me out for comfort. I didn't turn her away. I needed to feel alive. It wasn't her specifically that I wanted. She was just there. Gah, I sound like an arse."

"Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry about your friend. But. No. You don't sound like an arse. I understand. I-I really do." Hermione consoled, thinking of Harry just after the war.

"Hermione, I'm. I always seem to be saying this to you. But, I'm sorry. I don't wa-I have to at least try and work things out with Mita, for the baby." said Charlie.

"Well, you loved her once. You said you wanted a family," she encouraged, disbelieving her own voice, " Maybe it's a sign, that you are meant to be together." She really couldn't believe she what she was saying as her own hopes flew out the café window. She had tried not to fall in love with Charlie. She valued his friendship so much. But now right in that very moment, she realised that she'd failed. She loved him with all her being. She had hoped they were heading to more, but sometimes these things just aren't meant to be.

"I didn't have a clue about love," Charlie snorted in disdain, his expression softened as he looked into her eyes, "Hermione, this is not what I want. Not with her."

"When will you return to Romania?" asked Hermione, trying to sound breezy and needing to change the direction of the conversation.

"Excuse me?" asked Charlie in confusion, "Oh, no. I can't leave my job. I'm going to commute. It will be hard, but it's my only option at the minute. Dumitra wants the baby to be born in Romania and then she'll make the move to London."

Hermione hadn't realised she was still holding Charlie's hand until he pulled it away. She looked up into his eyes. He looked so torn. Hermione sighed; she had been down this road before. Not exactly the same, but similar enough that she said what needed to be said, "I'm your friend Charlie. All I want is for you to be happy. You need to concentrate on your family. I need you to know that I understand."

Charlie made a strangled sounding noise before speaking, "I. No. I. I'd like to keep seeing you. As friends of course, that is if you do?"

"I'd like that, but. Does your wife know about us? About our, you know?" asked Hermione, feeling like she was twelve and embarrassed by the word sex.

"Uhm. No. I haven't. I--" started Charlie.

"Well, she probably won't like us hanging around each other, whether she knows or not." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," he responded, "Hermione. I. This isn't what I wanted. You, our friendship, I don't want things to change between us, but…"

"Charlie, our friendship is important to me too. I support you. Whatever you decide," she offered.

"Yeah. Okay." he nodded, as he stood up. He kissed her chastely, as usual, and said, "I best be going. I'll Owl you soon, okay?"

Hermione watched Charlie leave. She knew that their relationship was going to change. As she made to leave, she was hit by a wave of nausea. After taking a minute to steady herself, she exited the café and Apparated directly home.

The Apparation threw Hermione off so much that she barely made it to the loo to throw up. Muffy was at her side immediately. "Miss Hermy is sick? Oh dear." the house elf worried, as she kindly pressed a cold compress on Hermione's forehead, "I must get Master right away!"

"No Muffy. Please don't bother Viktor. I'm all right. Really, I am. I just need to have a lie down," insisted Hermione, "Thank you for your help."

Muffy did her own insisting and helped Hermione into her nightgown and into bed. She also didn't listen to Hermione and went and told Viktor that Hermione was ill. When Viktor stopped by her room to check on her, Hermione was fast asleep.

Hermione knew she was pregnant. She was sure of it.

-

Viktor was seated in one of the comfortable arms chairs in Hermione's study. She sat opposite. They were both staring at the white stick waiting to see if two pink lines appeared.

Earlier, she had cast the conception charm. Still in denial she called in Viktor to cast the charm as well. Both castings were positive. Hermione went out and bought a Muggle EPT in a vain attempt to prove the charms wrong. Three minutes passed and two pink lines appeared.

Hermione was ashamed. She was supposed to be the smartest witch of her generation. How could she have been so irresponsible? A night of drunken stupor, that's how. She sat there starring at the positive test, numb.

Viktor broke the silence and asked, "Are you going to tell him?"

Hermione didn't look up and shook her head, "I can't. He went back to his wife." As the worlds left her lips a wave of nausea hit. _'She's pregnant.'_ she thought, _'This is like one of those bad movies of the week.'_

"You loff him." said Viktor. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Hermione answered, though her voice was but a whisper, "but it doesn't matter."

"Vhat vill you do? Do you vant to keep it?" asked Viktor.

"What? Yes, of course I'm going to keep It." replied Hermione. She was quiet in thought and then had a cold rush of fear, "Oh. Do you need me to move out? I can--"

Viktor cut her off. He was angry as he replied, "No Her-mi-on-e. I do not vant you to leef. Please don't fink little ov me. I vant to support you in any vay you need. I vill take care of you, if he can't."

"What about Lavender? You just started dating. You are happy. I can't. I won't do that to you."

"Her-mi-on-e, Laveender vill understand. She is amazing vitch. If ve explain, she vill be supportif. Maybe ve both help you?"

"Thank you Viktor. You are such a good friend."

"Vhen you are ready ve tell her."

"Okay." said Hermione, as she reluctantly agreed.

Charlie was waiting outside the café when Hermione walked up to him. She gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. He greeted her with a smile, yet underneath she could tell he was exhausted from Portkey commuting. "You look a sight. Come on. Let's grab our table before you collapse," she said taking him by the hand and pulling him over to their usual table.

They had continued with their lunch meetings, and as each visit past she vowed to tell him about her pregnancy at the next. This was their fourth meeting since his return to his marriage, and she had yet to tell him. She just couldn't bring herself to complicate his life more than it already was.

Charlie had that lost look on his face again. Hermione braced herself for what she knew was coming. "You okay, Charlie?" asked Hermione, absently stroking his hand with her finger.

"Yeah. Well, no. I have some news," said Charlie.

"Okay, good news or bad news? Should I be worried?" Hermione asked with a nervous smile.

"Uhm. Damn. I'll just tell you. I'm going to stop Portkeying everyday and just head back for the weekends."

"And?" asked Hermione. She knew there was more to it given his demeanour. This was good news.

"Mita suggested that I stop seeing you as I won't be home every night," Charlie blurted out.

"I see," responded Hermione, attempting to sound more okay than she was.

"She thinks that I'm in love with you," he said. He was looking at her intently as he spoke.

"Oh."

"She thinks that you are in love with me. She said that she could tell that day you met."

"I see."

"She's right about me."

"And me too."

They sat and stared into each other's eyes. The minutes ticked away but neither said a word. The waitress came by with the cheesecake Hermione had ordered for dessert. Hermione didn't even remember eating lunch as she was so focused on Charlie. The silence was finally broken when Hermione thanked the waitress.

"Hermione, I'm s--" Charlie started to say, but Hermione cut him off.

"No. Don't say it 'cause I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for loving you. However, you have your family to consider." she said.

"Oh gods, Hermione, my timing is for shit. I shouldn't have. No. That's not true. I will not regret what happened between us. Not one minute. But things will have to change," Charlie said. Hermione felt her heart break all over again. She couldn't tell him about the baby now. He had to try and make things work with his wife. Her conscience was screaming at her to tell him, to let him make his own decision. She just couldn't bring herself to put him in a position of having to choose. There was always a chance she wouldn't like the choice. Better to have him a little, than not at all, she rationalized.

"We are friends, Charlie, it will be okay," Hermione said. Attempting to be strong, she scooped up some cheesecake on her fork and held it out to him to sample, "Mmm, cheesecake?"

"Cheesecake? You know, Mum craved cheesecake when she was having the twins. Funny," said Charlie with a shrug. He then opened wide and took the offered fork into his mouth.

Hermione froze. This was her opening. For a split second, she almost changed her mind and told him about their baby. However, she kept her mouth shut. He may love her but Dumitra was still his wife.

"Hermione, you okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced for a second."

"Good cheesecake."

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer – I own nothing, not the characters (Joanne Rowling) nor the plot (MysticalFaery05), though I have managed to stray quite far from the original plot. The original character is my own creation, yay for the Evil!Ex-wife!Sue.

A/N - Thanks, love and devotion to my amazing and talented beta, Jenocclumency

This is the end. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and big hugs to those of you kind enough to leave a comment.

Part 5

Hermione and Charlie agreed to see less of each other. What she didn't realise, was just how much time they had spent together, and now she was painfully aware of his absence. Occasionally, he would send her an Owl to which she always replied, as she'd rather have this small part of him than nothing at all.

Hermione had a difficult time explaining to Viktor, her decision to not tell Charlie about the baby. He argued against the decision relentlessly. She new that Viktor and Charlie had become friends, and that he was just looking out for both of them. But she refused to give in. Viktor had again offered to take responsibility for Hermione's unborn child. She refused him, once again firmly stating that she was fully capable of raising a child on her own, nor was not fair to him or Lavender.

The unlikely friendship between Hermione and Lavender started at Ron and Luna's engagement party. Ron had the uncanny ability to maintain friendships with his former girlfriends. She and Lavender had never been great friends at school, and really the only thing they had in common, was Ron. Hermione suspected that time had a way of changing one's perspective and now, she welcomed the closeness she shared with the other witch.

Accordingly, Hermione had no qualms about setting her friend with her other best friend. Lavender's introduction to Viktor had been a set up, and a successful one at that.

It was Viktor that told Lavender that Hermione was having Charlie's baby. Lavender's reaction was surprising. She raced into Hermione's room and threw her arms around her former dorm mate. "Oh Hermione! Viktor told me, everything. You just have to change your mind. You must tell Charlie. Married or not, he should know." Lavender pleaded, as she looked up at Viktor for approval to continue, "And. Charlie doesn't love her. He doesn't belong with her. Oh Hermione, Viktor and I have spent time with them. She is dreadful. She is a shameless beast, the come-ons she has made at Viktor, and all while carrying her husband's child,"

"Lavender-what? Regardless, you said it yourself, 'carrying her husband's child.' They are married and having a baby. I have no intention of ruining his life," argued Hermione, as she cast her eyes down, "I was- - a mistake."

"No! Don't you dare say that! Hermione, staying with her is ruining his life. I can't stand her. I'm still trying to rationalize how he could have ever married her in the first place." Lavender argued back. Viktor didn't say much he just kept nodding in agreement with his girlfriend.

Hormones took over and Hermione broke down and cried. She couldn't tell him? Dumitra was a terrible person? But she was his wife. Rocking back and forth in Lavender arms, she cried everything out.

As Hermione's sobs subsided, Viktor spoke, "Laveender is telling the truf Her-mi-on-e. Charlie is good man. He's trying to do right fing, but Dumitra is a defious vitch she make me sick." he paused. This time, he was seeking permission from Lavender to continue, "Laveender and I haf talked. If you vont tell Charlie, then I vill come forvard and be papa to your baby."

"I agree. Viktor is the logical choice, though I still think the better choice is to tell Charlie," added Lavender.

"Viktor, you can't. I won't let you." said Hermione wiping the back of her hands on her tear stained face and then sagged in defeat, "All right. You win. I will tell him but I must do it in person. Molly's birthday party at the Burrow is next month. I'll tell him then. Okay?"

Lavender nodded and said, "Hermione, love, you are doing the right thing."

- - -

The date for the party loomed. Hermione grew more and more nervous at the prospect of telling Charlie that she too was having his baby. She was sitting comfortably in her study rereading her favourite book Sense and Sensibility. Muffy had just left a plate of crackers and juice on a side table, with an admonishment to Hermione to eat something for the sake of the baby. Hermione was still feeling a little queasy but hadn't vomited for a few weeks. Although she still had huge issues with elf enslavement, she grew to appreciate Muffy's kindness. After four years of being adversaries, Hermione welcomed Muffy's attention.

She nibbled on a cracker, lost in thought. She glanced around the study. The nursery would have to be restored soon. Viktor had already cleared out the adjacent bedroom to act as a new study. He had even offered to convert her floor into a flat just for her and the baby. Hermione was appreciative, but she didn't want him to go to that much trouble. His generosity knew no bounds.

Suddenly a large brown owl appeared at her window, startling Hermione out of her musings. She opened the sash and the bird flew in landing easily on the back of her armchair closest to the window. "What do you have there?" Hermione asked, as she took the envelope from the owl's beak and offered the owl a cracker. The owl wasn't interested and gracefully flew back out the open window.

Hermione sat back down in her chair to read the letter, immediately she recognised the handwriting. She held her hand to her chest as she read biting her lower lip in worry.

_Hermione,_

Please forgive me for taking so long to write, I have so much to tell you, but it will have to wait until I'm back in the U.K. I'm still in Romania and will be here until Friday at least. Dumitra went into labour. Don't worry. She is fine and her baby boy is fine.

_Hopefully I will see you at Mum's party next Saturday._

_I promise I will explain everything._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

- - -

Hermione hadn't yet told her parents she was pregnant. She had decided to hold off telling her parents until she had spoken to Charlie. She resolved that regardless of the outcome with Charlie, she would tell her parents at their next Sunday dinner. Her mother was suspicious already. Two dinners in a row, her Mum had intimated that Hermione had put on a stone.

As self-appointed Godparents, Viktor and Lavender insisted on accompanying Hermione to every Mid-witch appointment. She was helpless to disagree. At first, the Mid-witch was a little star struck by the presence of the Viktor Krum. Hermione had made a point of informing the Mid-witch that Viktor was not the father. At another appointment, the Mid witch laughed when she asked if Hermione wanted to know the sex of the baby. All three of them responded simultaneously with a firm NO.

- - -

Hermione ran her hand over her pooch. Life was growing in there. It never ceased to amaze her. She forced herself out of reverie and got ready for the party. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or nerves as she felt her abdomen flutter.

Hermione entered the crowded backyard. Save for the October chill, she was reminded of Ron and Luna's wedding...and Charlie. She scanned the crowd looking for him. She arrived alone as Viktor and Lavender planned to drop by later in the evening. Hermione was certain they were only coming to make sure that she did, in fact tell, Charlie about her pregnancy.

She didn't immediately see him and became distracted by Mrs. Weasley shouting, "Oh my dear! When did this happen? Have you and Viktor eloped? If not, he better agree to marry you or I'll have his hide." Mrs. Weasley then proceeded to caress her mid-section pooch.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley. It's not Viktor's. Please, I haven't announced it yet?" Hermione whispered, trying to hush the formidable witch.

"Oh dear, we will have to sit down to a chat soon. For now, let's get you off your feet and settled with a nice glass of pumpkin juice." said Mrs. Weasley, as she dragged Hermione over to the tented area.

An hour later, Hermione still hadn't spotted Charlie. At least from her seated position she wasn't showing too much, but Molly fussing was causing a few eyebrows to rise. As best as she could, she put people off while she continued to keep an eye out for Charlie. She wasn't about to admit anything, without talking with him first. Maybe he couldn't get away? Maybe he had to stay in Romania. But he said that he'd be here and that he wanted to talk to her.

After another hour past, she gave up and decided to Floo home. On her way to the kitchen entrance, she spotted him. He was standing alone by that tree. Hermione sprinted to his side. Her heart pounding, she was nervous and excited all at once, it had been over a month since she'd last seen him.

"Congratulations," Charlie said his back to her, "I'm sure you and Viktor will be very happy."

"What? Viktor? Charlie, I'm confused. You know he's dating Lavender. What are you on about?" Hermione asked, as she touched his shoulder. Charlie turned around and his eyes immediately fell to her mid-section. "Oh," she said.

"You're pregnant. I heard Mum earlier. I assumed it was. Oh never mind," stated Charlie.

"Charlie. I got your Owl. You said you had news. Is everything okay? Your son? Dumitra?" Hermione asked, in a not too subtle attempt to change the subject.

"Dumitra and her son are fine. My news, it doesn't matter now," he sighed, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. Viktor is not the father, Charlie. He has never been my lover." said Hermione, as tears filled her eyes, _'Her son, that's what he had written in the letter too. What is going on?'_

"Then give the father my congratulations," Charlie said, as he walked away.

"Congratulations, Charlie," Hermione whispered, as the tears fell freely. Charlie stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. All she could do was stare at him. Were those tears in his eyes too? Suddenly, he broke into a run towards her and scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her.

"Oh dear Merlin! Hermione please tell me this isn't a cruel dream," Charlie pleaded. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. Tears streamed down her face.

She whispered in his ear, "Not a dream, Charlie. This is real. I'm having our baby." Charlie kissed her again. She was overwhelmed with the sensations and emotions coursing through her, it had been over four months since he'd kissed her like that, with passion and need. Holding her tightly, Charlie urged her to sit down and she complied. Her lips were tingling from his kiss and she touched her fingers to them softly, more than a bit dazed.

"Merlin, that night with you. That night changed me forever," said Charlie, as he looked into Hermione's eyes. She took in his words, high emotions compounded by hormones, all she could do was cry. She was confused, but happy. Charlie's reaction was not what she expected.

"Me too," whispered Hermione, "Forever…"

They sat there holding hands starring at each other.

Breaking the silence, Hermione asked, "Charlie? What happened with Dumitra and your son?" She needed an explanation, answers.

Charlie let out a long sigh and then a short chuckle, "What happened? Hmm. Where to start? The baby, he's not mine."

Hermione gasped and squeezed his hand, "Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry. You must be so…"

"Relieved? Yes, and feeling guilty for being relieved, only a little." Charlie said. His response held a hollow tone.

"How do you know he's not yours? Are you positive about this?" asked Hermione, remembering that she initially questioned the pregnancy, too.

"I am positive, the Mid-witch at the hospital cast a paternity spell. He is not mine," said Charlie.

"I'm just. I can't believe she'd, well that any woman would do something like that," frowned Hermione.

"I'm still trying to digest it all myself. I did get some answers. To start, Dumitra and Ivan, the dragon keeper that was killed earlier this year, had been having an affair. Actually, I was probably the 'other man' even though I was the husband," explained Charlie, "She probably married me out of revenge or something. Ivan was definitely not a settle down kind of bloke. None of the other dragon keepers said a word to me. I just thought they were like you and Harry, platonic like. I am such an idiot."

"Oh Charlie, don't say that. You are not an idiot. You were in love. You had no idea," comforted Hermione. She knew she had to say something now. No secrets. Whatever they were starting tonight--It would start with honesty.

"Charlie, I have to tell you something. I need to be honest with you. Harry and I did have a romantic relationship. Right after the war, for a year," confessed Hermione. She held her breath waiting for his reaction.

Charlie looked like he'd been hit by a Bludger and drew in a deep breath, "I never knew. I-I am so fucking stupid. While he was with? Gah. Fuck!"

"Oh God, Charlie, no! Please listen to me. Harry and I, it happened _after the war_. Merlin, do you really think I would? It wasn't like that," Hermione said, her eyes cast to the ground. The gauntlet of emotions experienced, in such a short period of time, flowed through her causing a painful ache in her heart. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her slightly rounded abdomen as if to protect it from whatever might happen.

Charlie gently placed his hand under her chin and pulled it so he could look her in eye. He sighed, "I'm a fucking daft prat, love. I really had no idea. No, I don't think you would knowingly set out to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry my thoughtless words caused you pain. I blame it on temporary jealousy. Forgive me?" he asked.

"Forgiven," laughed Hermione, "I just thought. We need to be completely honest with each other, especially after what you've just been through. No secrets okay?"

"Yes. No secrets," Charlie replied, as he cupped her face in his big strong hands. He leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Now that we got that out of the way," said Hermione with a half smile, "Continue please."

"Right. She admitted to having an affair. I don't understand why she tricked me or what she was thinking. She completely played me," explained Charlie. He rested his head on Hermione's lap his cheek against her little pooch. Hermione gently stroked his head while he continued talking.

"Get to the point, right?" laughed Charlie.

"Take your time, love. I'm listening," soothed Hermione.

He snuggled in and continued, "When I made my ultimatum at Christmas, she chose Ivan. I was lost, heart broken, devastated, take your pick so to pull myself out of my whatever. I concentrated all my focus on my job and tried not to think of anything else. I was trying to move on. Forget her. Then Ivan was killed. We. Well, you know about that already."

"What I didn't know was that she was already pregnant by Ivan. When he was killed, she panicked. I was the practical choice to be Daddy. We weren't divorced. I fu- -Three days before our divorce should have been final, she showed up to announce she was pregnant and that I was the father."

"Charlie, when did you? How did you find all this out? Its just so…" asked Hermione.

"We had been fighting, arguing about me not. Well. Uhm. I couldn't _be_ with her. She didn't like that one bit, but I couldn't even make myself touch her. Not when I was completely in love with you," he paused. Hermione felt fresh tears fill her eyes. She took in a few deep, calming breaths as Charlie continued, "We said some awful things to each other and then, I guess the arguing got her adrenalin going. She grabbed at her stomach and screamed out in pain. Her water broke and I rushed her to the Reserve's hospital wing. They aren't equipped for delivering allegedly two-month premature babies. Our resident healer Portkeyed us directly to the closest wizarding hospital."

"Oh my, you must have felt terrible," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I had some serious guilt going on at the time. Dumitra was panicking. She tried to get me to leave room. I thought she was worried, like me, about the baby. I was stubborn though. I wouldn't go."

"She delivered quickly. It took her about two hours from start to finish. The minute that baby left her body, I knew exactly why she wanted me out of the room. He wasn't mine. He was nearly five kilos. He was no preemie. He was a healthy full term baby. Ivan's baby."

"Oh my word. What was she going to do to him?" gasped Hermione.

"She confessed everything. She had planned to cast a glamour on him to make him look more like me, and smaller. She said she got the idea from a book she'd read."

"I've read that book. You know, that plan didn't work out so well for the character either," said Hermione.

Charlie shook his head, "I'm still. Ugh it just. I was moving on. Ivan was dead, so she made a drastic decision. Eventually, everything blew up in her face. I suppose she would have strung me along until someone new caught her fancy. Or, maybe she really only loved Ivan," he finished.

"Where is she now?" asked Hermione.

"Honestly, I have no idea and I don't really care," said Charlie. There was no ire to his words, only the naked truth, "She took off, with her baby, as soon as she was released from the hospital. She did take the time to divorce me though. I received the Decree Parchment and Owled you right away."

Hermione awkwardly put her arms around Charlie to hold him. He repositioned himself so that they were properly facing each other and she asked, "You're divorced? So fast?"

"Uh-huh, I hadn't withdrawn my earlier petition. Dumitra finished things off. Deep down, baby or not, we both knew that we weren't going to make it.

"I am in love with you, Hermione. She may have been my wife on parchment, but you had my heart. Every time she tried to touch me, I felt like I was betraying you," said Charlie.

On the verge of tears yet again, Hermione leaned in to give Charlie a loving caress and said, "I am in love with you too, Charlie. One more confession: I didn't want to tell you about our baby. I thought it would complicate your life. Two babies in one year, is a bit much to take. But, this is so strange isn't it? Where do we go from here?"

"I completely understand. It has been a seriously strange and yet wonderful year so far. Where do _you_ want to go from here?" he asked. He looked more than a little nervous, "I mean. Do you, what I mean is, do you want to get married? To me?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and responded, "Are you asking me to marry you? You know, you don't have to because of the baby. We can wait."

"No, no, no. Shit. That wasn't very romantic was it?" said Charlie, chastising himself, "I. You. It's too soon for that isn't? How about this, then? I love you, Hermione Granger. Will you consider being my wife, some day?"

There really was only one answer to that question. With a smile on her face Hermione gave her answer, "Yes, Charlie Weasley, some day."

Early on Hermione told Charlie she thought they'd made a mistake. As far as mistakes go, this one turned out perfect.

Fin

Or is it?

I'd be grateful for your thoughts.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters (Joanne Rowling) nor the plot (MysticalFaery05), though I have managed to stray quite far from the original plot.

I've broken some rules here, so this really isn't an epilogue, more of a continuation, sort of. I had an idea in my head and this is what came out instead. I just went with it. This is unbeta'd and jumps around a little. Okay, jumps around a lot. I'm happy with it and hope you are too.

Part 6 (The Long Epilogue)

The young couple stood before family and friends declaring their commitment and love for one another. It had been a beautiful ceremony, heartfelt and emotionally charged. However, there was no denying that this couple were meant to be.

It had been a hard road to get to this day, ups and downs, turmoil and one very disgruntled father. The bride, was obviously pregnant, about six months along would have been a good guess. The groom, a fiery but determined young man, who had finally got the girl.

"They are," Hermione whispered, to Charlie, "So young..."

Charlie picked up his wife's hand and gave it a light kiss. Their _oldest_ son's marriage to their best friend's only daughter had been a test in understanding. He supposed it was easier for Hermione and him, as they had been in semi-similar situation twenty-one years earlier. "They are going to be just fine, love."

Hermione smiled at her husband, falling just a little more in love him with every little smile he gave her. She hadn't set out to fall in love with Ron's brother. It hadn't been an easy courtship either, with unexpected pregnancies and an ex-wife. However, if asked, they both would say they wouldn't change a thing.

---

One could say that Charlie and Hermione Weasley rushed into their relationship, but at the end of the day, they were happier than most couples. They had originally intended to wait until after the birth of their baby to get married. However, when Charlie put together a very romantic and loving proposal on Valentine's Day, Hermione's decided that she didn't want to wait to be Mrs. Weasley.

Ten days later they were married in a simple ceremony, in the back garden of their good friend, Viktor Krum's home. The small reception was held in the ballroom of the home. Viktor had never had the occasion to use it before and there was an uncanny sense that the house was even glad to finally be fully utilised.

Hermione made for a beautiful bride, her face fresh and full of love for her wizard; her body full and heavy with their child. Robert Granger proudly escorted his daughter down the walkway as his wife Jayne, sitting in the front, sniffed loudly. The woman was one for the dramatics, but was happy for her daughter just the same, even if they had done things somewhat backwards. She would always hold a preference for Viktor.

Arthur and Molly were thrilled to have Hermione officially join the family. There was a bit of fuss, when they originally planned to wait to get married, but the couple had the older Weasley's full support.

Ron had been shocked at first, and nearly took off Charlie's head with a nasty hex that Luna had handily deflected much to Charlie and Hermione's relief. Once Charlie had promised that his intensions toward Hermione were honourable, Ron made the typical "best friend" threat that if Charlie ever hurt Hermione the next hex wouldn't be deflected.

Harry took the news much better than Ron. He'd had a suspicion that Hermione was sprogged up but knew better than to say anything. As long as Hermione was happy, Harry was happy for her.

Charlie stood at the alter feeling only slightly nervous as Hermione made her way down the aisle. He still didn't feel worthy of Hermione's love, and he silently promised to be the best man he could be, to make her happy. As his eyes drifted down to Hermione's belly, their child growing in there, he smiled. She chose him.

Hermione handed her bouquet to Lavender, her maid of honour. Harry and Ron served as groomsmen for the bride. Ginny, cradling her newborn son in her arms, and Luna, three months into her pregnancy, insisted that their husbands stand with their best friend. It may have been unusual but Hermione wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Standing up with Charlie was his older brother, Bill with Viktor serving as usher.

Charlie and Hermione exchanged vows and made the commitment to each other that had long been confirmed in their hearts. By the end of the ceremony Jayne Granger wasn't the only one sniffing.

Their son Robert was born three days overdue in mid-March. Eighteen months later, his brother Jacob, and four years after that, his sister, Charlene, joined Robert to round out the Weasley family. They were blissfully happy with their three children, and felt that their family was now complete. That is until Dumitri Ivan _Weasley_ came into their lives.

--

Hermione would never forget that day as long as she lived. She, Charlie and the children had just moved into their new home and were still in the process of unpacking. The knock on the door had been unexpected, as most of the extended family was all ready about helping with the move. Upon opening the door, two Ministry officials and a young scared looking boy about Robert's age greeted her; they were looking for Charlie.

When Charlie joined Hermione at the door, he froze as he set eyes on the boy. It was like looking at a child-version of his former colleague, Ivan. "Merlin…" he said in a hush, turning to Hermione with a look of bewilderment and then back at the two men, "Has something happened to Dumitra?"

The boy started to whimper and one of the officials squeezed the boy's shoulder in response. "Mr. Weasley?" the man asked, "We regret to inform you that your ex-wife was killed three days ago at the Swedish Dragon Reserve. It was an accident."

"Oh my!" Hermione cried in shock, her hand going to her mouth.

"Gods…" Charlie replied, his mind racing and he spoke without thinking, "Why are you here?"

"Your son," the official replied as if Charlie was daft, "It took us several days to locate his birth records…"

"Wait a minute…I'm not- -" Charlie started to say, stopping when Hermione placed her hand on his arm.

"You must be terribly frightened," Hermione said to the boy, her tone warm and kind, "We have two boys about your age, they are out back playing with their little sister and cousins just now. Would you like to meet them?"

The boy nodded and took Hermione's hand when she held it out. "My name is Hermione. What is your name?"

"Ivan," he answered in a small voice.

"Well, very nice to meet you Ivan," she said, slowly moving through the house and out in to the back yard. She introduced Ivan to Robert, Jacob, Charlene and Thomas and Samantha (Harry and Ginny's children). He was tentative and shy at first, but was soon caught up in Robert and Jacob's enthusiasm over their new tree house.

After a very rapid explanation of what was going on to Ginny, Hermione returned to the front door. "Are you bloody mad?" she shouted, clearly in a strop, "Scaring that poor boy like that. Did you not think to send an Owl? At least give us a chance to give him a proper welcome!"

Charlie looked on with a sense of pride and fear as his wife called out the two prats standing in the doorway. The officials were taken aback and stammered out their response, mumbling about procedures and mix-ups.

Charlie explained that he was not Ivan's father that the boy's father had been killed before he was born. The officials, in turn, explained that Dumitra had listed Charlie as the boy's father on his birth certificate.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "Ivan is staying with us. We will sort this out with the Ministry on Monday."

Of course, it wasn't that simple. It took several months to straighten everything out. They made an extensive search for Dumitra and Ivan's families and could only find a few second and third cousins who had no interest in the boy. The decision was easy, and to stave off any arguments, Charlie and Hermione adopted Ivan, making him officially their son.

---

Viktoria Krum was the eldest daughter of Viktor and Lavender Krum. Her famous father and beautiful mother doted on her like she was a little princess. Close friends and family called her Viki. She spent ten years as an only child before being joined by twin brothers, Tynne and Calen, whom she completely adored.

Like her mother, Viki was beautiful, but carried her father's quiet stern demeanour. She was really rather clueless of her beauty and did nothing to enhance it or use to her advantage. It made her even more attractive, yet she'd never had a boyfriend. She concentrated on her studies and being a top student. Though she enjoyed Quidditch very much, she didn't quite have the same level of skill as her father, and while she enjoyed quality clothing, she didn't quite have the same obsession about fashion as her outgoing mother.

She had just completed her final year at Durmstrang ready to embark on a career in law enforcement. Falling in love was the last thing on her mind.

Dumitri Ivan Weasley preferred to be called by his middle name, Ivan. It was his birth father's name, a man he never knew, but knew of, and it was his name he chose to go by instead of the variation of his mother's name. He missed his mum terribly, but in the same breath he loved his adoptive family with all that he was.

It hadn't been easy. Ivan went from an only child to the eldest of four. His closest sibling was only five months younger than him. Ivan was a sharp contrast to his dark-red haired, blue/green eyed siblings. He was blonde, fair with deep dark brown, almost black, eyes. He had all the features of his birth mother, yet was a striking image of his birth father.

He was a fair student, but not exactly scholarly. His real passion was Quidditch and he was talented enough to be drafted to the Montrose Magpies his first year out of Hogwarts.

He was a happy with being a bachelor, living the high life. He dated, or rather shagged often, but had no desire for anything lasting or serious. Falling in love was not something he ever expected.

Ivan and Viki had known each other most of their lives. She had been ickle girl of seven, and as he was three years older, he'd not thought much about her when they first met only a few days after he arrived on the Weasley's doorstep. They had gone to different schools and only saw each other during the summer and/or holiday get-togethers. They were friendly, but not what one would call friends. Their parents were close and thus they got to know each other by default.

--

Viki had reluctantly agreed to attend Oliver Wood's seventh annual retirement party with her dad. She would have much rather stayed home and tended to her sick mother. However, Lavender had insisted that Viki go in her place. Lavender worried about her daughter's lack of social life, and took every opportunity she could to force her daughter out the door. Viktor, on the other hand, was very pleased that his only daughter was focused on her career and didn't have time to date. It saved him a great deal of worry, though her chosen profession was a bit of a concern for both Viktor and Lavender.

Ivan was always up for a party and Oliver's annual retirement bash was a guaranteed good time. He mostly stuck with his teammates near the bar taking his fill of free liquor and talking trash. Occassionally he'd spot a bird or two that caught his fancy but mostly he stayed out of trouble, leaving that bit of nonsense to his teammates.

"Lads, I think I'm in love," said a teammate, as Viktor and Viki made their entrance.

"Careful with that one…her dad's the Viktor Krum," said another.

Ivan had his back to the door and turned to see whom they were talking about, and stopped dead. "Gods, when did she grow up?" he asked rhetorically. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years as Quidditch commitments had forced him to miss several extended family events.

Viktor spotted Ivan right away and motioned for Viki to head over and say hello. Then without waiting for her reply left her standing out in the open with the group of Quidditch rogues staring at her.

Ivan glared at his mates, and mumbled for them to behave as he left to greet his childhood friend. Unfortunately, his mates took any opportunity to take the micky, and made a bunch of kissing noises and rude gestures as he left.

"Hi," he said, "Ignore them."

"Hi," she replied, blushing slightly, "My dad seems to have abandoned me."

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. Finished up with school in June," she offered, "I start Auror training in September."

"Auror training?" Ivan said, his cool facade melting away as he acted more like himself, "That is impressive."

"Don't tease me," Viki chided, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I wasn't," he replied.

"Oh," she said, blushing, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Ivan said, _Gods she is gorgeous. How come I've never noticed before?_ "Uhm…would you like to dance?"

Viki was a bit shocked, and couldn't help smiling, she would normally turn down anyone who asked her to dance, but this time… "Yes, I'd love to," she replied taking his offered hand, and he led her out to the dance floor.

--

After their first official date, Viki made a small confession. "I had a nice time tonight," she said, feeling a little awkward, "Thanks for taking me out." She'd been surprised that Ivan had Floo'd her like he said he would and even more so when he'd asked her to the cinema. As in a real date she felt nervous and unsure; she wasn't one to date. Not that she wasn't asked, she just didn't want to, until Ivan asked.

"You're welcome," he said, moving in closer to kiss her goodnight as she turned her head suddenly; he was met with a face full thick raven coloured hair. "Viki?" he asked, "Uhm…have I done something wrong? Do you not like me? Just tell me, okay. No hard feelings."

"What?" she asked, shaking a little and embarrassed by her inexperience, "No. NO! I like you, very much…maybe too much. It's just…oh bother…I'veneverbeenkissedbefore."

"What?" he replied, dumbly, thinking he heard her correctly, "How is that possible?"

Viki's face was now completely red as she stammered out a reply. "Well, I've never actually wanted anyone to kiss me before, I'm just afraid."

"Of what?" Ivan asked, more than a little shocked that the drop dead gorgeous women before him had never been kissed, and a little scared that he might just get to be the first.

"That'll disappoint you," she answered shyly.

Ivan gently placed his hand under Viki's chin, coaxing her to look at him and he knew that if he kissed her his world would completely change. "Not possible," he replied, looking into her deep blue eyes as he lowered his head once again, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay," she said softly as her eyes fluttered closed and her heart raced in anticipation. His lips were soft and gentle and she relaxed, opening up to him just a little. She didn't even realise that she'd moved her hands behind his neck, or that he'd moved his hands to her waist. Their lips moved, slow and languid across each other, exploring tentatively and sweetly causing Viki to make small squeaking sound with each exhilarating touch.

"Merlin," Ivan sighed, resting his forehead against hers feeling a little breathless. He was walking into dangerous territory now, and he found that he didn't mind one bit.

"Gods," Viki sighed, slowly opening her eyes and finding Ivan staring at her. She smiled shyly and said, "I never thought it would be so…wow."

"Me neither."

--

From that first kiss, Viki and Ivan were inseparable, spending every free moment they could together. The Quidditch season and Auror training would be starting in September and they both knew that time together would be hard sought.

Of the parents, Viktor had concerns. Ivan's reputation was widely known in Quidditch circles and he did not want his little girl to get hurt. Lavender, Hermione and Charlie couldn't have been happier. It was good to see Ivan settling down and Viki finally getting out and experiencing life.

The young couple had some rough patches and one unfortunate misunderstanding largely due to the press and over exuberant Quidditch groupies.

"Dad," he said, late Christmas Eve, "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," Charlie said kindly, "Have a seat. What's on your mind?"

"I think…no. I know I'm in love with Viki," Ivan said matter-of-factly, "And I'm- -."

"Scared?" Charlie offered.

"No. Not really…" Ivan said with a shake of his head, "I mean, I've known her since for ever. She knows everything about me, and she still wants to be with me. Me. She's never even dated anyone else…" He looked up at his dad and asked, "When did you know you wanted to marry mum?"

Charlie blinked. He didn't know how to answer. He knew that Ivan was referring to Hermione and not Dumitra. There was also the fact that Robert was born two and a half weeks after the wedding. By the age of eleven each child had worked out the maths, Charlie and Hermione chose early on that they would be open and honest with their children.

"It wasn't exactly thoughts of marriage," Charlie offered, "I wasn't divorced yet, and Hermione and I weren't even dating were trying to just be friends, but about two months in I knew that she was my future."

Ivan nodded. It made sense to him. "Dad. Viki is my future."

Hermione caught the last of their conversation. She'd not intended to ease drop; she'd just gone to fetch some hot chocolate and missed Ivan come in. She smiled. Her son was in love.

"Hey you two," she said making her presence known. She stopped to give Ivan a kiss on the cheek before handing Charlie his mug. "You staying tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Ivan replied, "Rob and Jake home? Char stay at Hogwarts?"

"Robert's spending the night at Trina's. They're coming over in the morning," Hermione explained, "Jacob Portkeyed in from Romania this afternoon, he might still be up. Charlene's home, but I know she went to bed early."

Ivan slid pushed off from the desk, kissed his mum on the cheek and said, "I'm going to head up to bed myself. See you in the morning."

"Happy Christmas, son," Charlie said.

"Merry Christmas, love," added Hermione, "See you in the morning."

Hermione seated herself on her husband's lap, clinking her mug against his and then kissing him soundly. "Our boy's in love," she said with a happy sigh.

"Did you hear all that?" Charlie asked, giving Hermione a little squeeze.

"Not everything, but enough," she replied, "Viki is a great girl. I'm not surprised it took a witch like her to tame our wild one."

"He wasn't that wild," Charlie replied, "Though, there are times…he's just like Ivan and not just in appearance. Thankfully, he has Quidditch."

"And Viktoria," Hermione added, "Our boys have good taste…just like their dad."

"Are you flirting with me?" Charlie teased.

"Yes," Hermione said coyly, "I'm hoping to lucky tonight."

"I think that could be arranged, Mrs. Weasley," Charlie grinned, leaning in to give his wife a proper snog.

"Good," Hermione said, downing her hot chocolate and then sliding off Charlie's lap, "I'll see you upstairs then," she paused at the doorway, "Please don't keep me waiting."

"Not a chance," Charlie said, a husky tone in his voice. He stood up and quickly had Hermione up in his arms. He laughed as she let out a squeal, carrying her to their bedroom. "I'm the lucky one."

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you more, Hermione."

--

Nothing was going according to plan. Viki had seemed off all night, and hardly touched her dinner. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, but Ivan was losing confidence that tonight would be the night to propose. "Viki, what's wrong?" Ivan asked for the third time. He'd thought she felt the same; he'd have bet his life on it.

Viki looked up at Ivan. She loved him so much and she was terrified by how he was going to react to what she was about to tell him. Christmas had been like a beautiful dream. She'd never felt closer to another person in her life. She had given herself to him completely. Making love had not been a mistake, but there had been consequences. Her eyes filled with tears, and she said, "I've been chucked from the Auror program."

Waves of relief shot through him, and he inwardly chastised himself, he'd been half convinced that she was going to chuck him. "What on earth for?" he asked finding his voice, "You're their top candidate."

"That may be," she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes, "But it doesn't mean one wit when you're sprogged up." She'd not meant to blurt it out like that, and she wished desperately that she could take it back.

Ivan was up out of his chair like a shot and at her side taking hold of her hand. "You're pregnant?" he asked, his heart starting to race.

Looking down at their joined hands and then back up into Ivan's handsome face, Viki completely fell apart. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed taking in great gasps of air as she attempted to pull herself together.

"Gods, Viki, please don't cry," he said, holding on to her tightly, "We can do this, I--I--want to marry you."

"You don't have to," Viki choked out.

"I want to," he said, pulling away slightly to reach in his pocket, "I planned on asking you…" he held out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Gods," Viki said trembling as she took hold of the ring. It was simple and elegant and perfect. "You planned this?" she asked, her speech still a little hitched, "You really want to marry me?"

"Merlin, yes," he stated, "You are my future. I don't even want to imagine my life without you."

"I love you," she said, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I love you," he replied, his heart still beating rapidly, "Does that mean, yes?"

"Yes…" she whispered, handing back the ring so he could slide it on her finger, "I will marry you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly his hand resting lightly at her stomach. She was having his baby and it terrified and thrilled him at the same time.

"You really okay with this?" Viki asked, placing her hand over his, "We must have messed up the spells somehow. I should have gone on the potion…It was- -"

"I am," Ivan said, gently, "The baby is much sooner that I'd have liked, but it's on its way and as long as you are okay, I'm okay," he paused and took a breath, "Did you want to get married right away?"

"I'm okay, happier now that we talked…" she replied, "Let's just elope."

"Sounds brilliant."

--

They didn't elope. Instead, for the sake of Lavender, they agreed on a smallish wedding (as small as the large Weasley family would allow). They were married in the backyard of the bride's parent's home, and the reception was held in the ballroom.

As predicted, Viktor was not happy, but he didn't over react either, and when the time came, he proudly escorted his only daughter down the aisle to her groom. He may have shook Ivan's hand a little too hard and held on a little too long. However, the message was clear. "Take care of my little princess, she deserves the best."

"_They are," Hermione whispered, to Charlie, "So young..."_

"_They are going to be just fine, love," Charlie whispered back._

"_Just like us…" she smiled._

"_Just like us…" he smiled back._

Fin

A/N – My god that took forever to write. For the curious, I'll say that Viki gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and comment. I hope everyone enjoys Movie 5 and Book 7. It's hard to believe we are nearing the end of this amazing series.


End file.
